edenverse_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Character Guidelines
Character creation is rather simple on this wiki - just think up a cool power, have a set 'theme' for your character, figure out a backstory and personality and couple it with a picture or description of your character. Once you are done, post your character in the comments of this page. You may not use your character until approved by an administrator. Basic Rules #Characters must be human, or similar to humans. Certain 'fantasy' races are allowed. There may be exemptions to this rule - if you want to play a more unconventional character, ask an administrator beforehand. Robotic characters, or artificial intelligence, are allowed - please discuss with an administrator beforehand. #Powers must be specific and unique. The more detail, the better. The more unique, the better. If you want a more 'conventional' or 'generic' power, that's fine, too, as long as you add something to keep it unique. #Your character cannot be overly powerful compared to the rest of the wiki. While significant power is acceptable, too much power will be denied. #Your character cannot be a ruler of a nation, though they may be part of governments or control a significant organization or company. #Your backstory cannot, in any way, involve the Archangels directly, nor may your character harm or inconvenience them in any way. Very specific examples - such as being alive during a time they were active participants in the world, or them being the creators of your species, are allowed with administrative permission. Basic Information and Physical Description Some basic information is, naturally, required - name and gender. Additionally, a 'title' of some form is recommended for your character, though it is optional. It is highly recommended to have some sort of 'theme' for your character to follow - to have a role for them to play. Listing this theme is optional. It is recommended to have a paragraph or two describing the general appearance of your character - alternatively, you may provide a picture. A rendered image - with a transparent background - is recommended. Basic physical information is necessary - height, weight, and age. Additional information, such as blood type and other distinguishing features is optional. Any other information relating to your appearance - such as the general appearance of your attacks - can be listed here, too. Backstory Your backstory can be anything you so desire, provided that it follows the rules listed here and takes place within Edenverse. Characters from other realities are possible, but require administrative permission. Most of the rules for backstory are listed above. If your character is unusual in some form, such as possessing non-conventional magic or some affliction such as vampirism, please indicate how they received it here. You may name the hometown of your character. If it is an as-of-yet unnamed capital city, you may choose the name with administrative approval. Names of mythological cities - real or fictional - are encouraged. Technology in Eden is fairly similar to real life, with near-future advancements and natural refinement - approximately 50 years worth. However, spaceflight is surprisingly undeveloped, though there are communication satellites. Magic in Eden is as varied as the people - it is encouraged to pick a form of sorcery that you like as a player and focus on that. If uncertain, ask for approval. It is recommended to have at least 3 paragraphs of backstory. Information such as the character's job, friends and family may also be listed here. Personality One cannot roleplay without some form of role to play - and the personality of your character will be the foundation of this role. It is recommended not to make a character too hostile or otherwise undesirable, as people will likely not roleplay with such an unlikable character. Additionally, don't make them too flawless - nobody is perfect, and nobody likes a 'Mary Sue' or 'Gary Stu.' It is recommended to have at least 3 paragraphs for personality. Specific likes and dislikes, general hobbies, and such may also be listed here. Spark The 'Spark' of an individual is the specific manifestation of the Light of their Soul - people are born with an 'inert' Spark, and it is later 'awakened' to grant them access to their power. Sparks are highly varied, individual and ultimately unique - there may be many 'common' abilities, but they are highly varied in how it is carried out. One person may teleport by forming portals, another by simply folding space, a third by opening literal doors and changing the destination, and so on. There are endless possibilities. A Spark is unique - you cannot use one already in existence. You are free to use what is normally considered a 'common' superpower, as long as it has not been used on this wiki, but it is encouraged to come up with either your own power or some unique variation thereof. A Spark is specific - think of some benefits and limitations, and how it operates. Don't worry on giving actual physical numbers, though references for some powers may be desirable. A Spark is natural - individuals with an Awakened Spark instinctively know how to use their powers, but it takes time for these powers to develop - generally a month or so. These abilities can be trained and developed normally, much like any physical part of the body. It should be noted that there are certain 'powers' which can be learned normally via soul manipulation and projection. Augmenting one's own physical abilities is common, though a Spark could make a much greater effect. The same applies to techniques such as flight. While the abilities of Sparks may be replicated through learning techniques or training, an individual with a Spark focused around teleportation would far outstrip anyone who learned how to do it otherwise, as it is as natural to them as moving your arm is to you. Again, be specific. Like the other sections, it is recommended to have at least 3 paragraphs describing your Spark Restrictions: No powers that allow for meta-time travel going back in time to retcon an RP, etc., general reality warping, destruction of souls, or resurrection. More may be added to this list. If you do not wish to begin with an Awakened Spark, you may do so - when your Spark is Awakened, you may decide on your power, subject to administrative approval. Skills, Abilities, and Equipment This section encompasses skills, techniques, knowledge and magic your character has acquired over the years, as well as any notable items they possess. These can be essentially anything - from having academic or practical knowledge, combat training, experience in war, or unique brands of magic and soul-related abilities unrelated to your Spark. In terms of skills and magic, it -is recommended to focus on one or two specific 'fields' rather than general knowledge. In terms of soul manipulation and projection, extreme training is required. Mastery of the soul is considered a lifelong commitment. Consider your character's age before making an abillity. Mundane items are not necessary to list - however, if an character possesses personalized items or even basic weaponry, please list them. Ultimately, remember that the stronger an ability is, the greater the cost - and the less likely it will be approved without good reason. Character Sheet Post your character in the comments below. A character sheet is provided here - it is recommended to use Source Mode to fill it out. Character Name Basic Information and Physical Description *'Species:' If nonhuman. *'Gender:' *'Age:' *'Height:' *'Weight:' *'Title:' *'Theme:' Additional physical information or a picture goes here. Personality Spark - Name of Spark Skills, Abilities, and Equipment Backstory Once you are done, post your character in the comments below. When your character is approved, please place it on for easy reference. A character sheet for use on your page can be found here, as a template. Character Death Many situations - usually combat - are particularly dangerous for characters. Injury and death are very much real possibilities - though most injuries can eventually be healed, even to the point of restoring lost limbs. Characters can and likely will die on this wiki. This will not be random or arbitrary - users will be informed well in advance if their character is in danger. Users can, if they are so inclined, end their character's story with death - or they may be slain by any number of causes. If a character dies, there are a number of options: *Creating a new character. Certain restrictions, such as how powerful a new character can be, will be relaxed. Discuss with an administrator. *Reviving the character. This requires explicit administrative approval, and depends on the exact circumstances. A character who was killed via getting shot in the chest, brought to a hospital or treated with high-end healing magic, may very well be revived. A character who was pulped or disintegrated would not have this option. *Reincarnating your character as a Nephilim. This option is currently unavailable, until Nephilim appear in-story. Additional information can be found by asking an administrator, however the exact details will be withheld. Combat Between Users: In the event two or more users fight, they will decide the victor. If there is an argument, an administrator will determine the outcome, either through consideration of abilities, random number generation, or any other method. This applies to all combat, not just ones resulting in death. Category:Guidelines